


鸦 IV

by OceanCat



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	鸦 IV

赵志铭用了比李汭燦预料中多花了很长时间才醒过来。第二天柯昌宇查看他伤势的时候眉头可以夹死一只苍蝇，看向李汭燦的眼神一次比一次多一些责怪和警告，饶是天不怕地不怕的小少爷也被他看得有些心虚。

 

“他怎么样？”

 

医生毫不客气地把摘下来的手套往旁边管家身上一摔，在爱萝莉裸露在外皮肤上那些触目惊心的伤痕和淤青上戳戳点点，丝毫不觉得自己会把昏迷中的赵志铭戳起来：“小少爷，按照你这个打法，他只断一根肋骨都算是很幸运了。”

 

少年摸了摸鼻子，不自在地嘟囔两句：“欸你别戳那么狠……”

 

“怎么，我戳他还能有你下手狠。”柯昌宇少见的没好气，毕竟平时他待谁都是一副好好先生的模样，惹他生气简直比登天还难。“我走了，还有人在门外等，下次你把他折腾成这样自己看着办，别找我。”

 

李汭燦气鼓鼓地往床边一坐，反思着最近他是不是脾气太好，怎么连柯昌宇都敢给他甩脸子的。少年去看床上睡相很安静的赵志铭，脸上的血被清洗干净，露出来的脸带着一点孩子的不谙世事，他掀开被子，青年赤裸的胸膛被裹了好几圈厚厚的纱布，手背上连着点滴，看起来没什么生气的样子。

 

小少爷内心某处就突然有点慌。

 

……

 

还是孩童的他内心有个角落埋伏着足以给予他一生阴影的画面——那时站在门口的李汭燦被身后的哥哥搂在怀里，好奇又有点害怕地看着被担架抬出来的女人。她有一幅丰满又性感的身形，下半身盖着白布，头发散乱在惨白的脸上，精致的眼妆花开在吊稍眼角，凄惨又落魄的样子。当管家抬着她经过兄弟俩的时候，一只手突然从床单里伸出来，牢牢地抓住了李汭燦柔嫩的手腕。

 

“救救我……我不想死……救救我……”

 

李相赫冷淡地将那只手从李汭燦的手腕上掰下去，管家赶紧把女人抬走。李汭燦只记得最后女人看得他那一眼，有着化不开的哀怨和仇恨。

 

……

 

少年小心翼翼地将耳朵贴在爱萝莉的胸口，尽管隔着纱布那里传来的心音仍旧微弱但坚定。李汭燦偷偷抬眼看了看爱萝莉紧闭的双眼，丝毫没有要清醒的迹象，便肆无忌惮地将脑袋悄悄地靠在对方单薄脆弱的肩膀上，骨头硌得他太阳穴隐隐作痛，但他仿佛不在意。

 

事实上李汭燦也没料到他会靠在赵志铭颈侧真的睡着。眨巴眨巴眼睛清醒的时候已经是黄昏时分，窗帘开着，屋子里一片朦朦胧胧的橘黄，李汭燦舔舔唇角，口腔里有一点橘子果酱的味道。

 

“醒了？”

 

冷不丁一句话把李汭燦吓得一激灵，这才发现他靠着半天的人正看着自己，这会儿正在用没打点滴的那只手揉着自己的肩膀。干坏事被抓了个正着的小少爷有些气急败坏又有些难堪，冷哼了一声从床边的椅子里站起来，踱步到床边装模作样地望着天边，那一束红又让他想起几分昨日赵志铭脸上触目惊心的血迹，罪魁祸首就不由得转身去看他。

 

这一看不要紧，刚好看见赵志铭拔了吊针，血顺着细细的软管倒流了一点，青年呲牙咧嘴地按了按手背上的针孔，指尖染了一些清晰的血色。李汭燦皱着眉大步走过去，抓着吊瓶倒有点不知所措，就朝他吼：“你干吗啊！”

 

反倒是赵志铭奇怪地瞥了他一眼，断了的那根肋骨不知道有没有伤到肺，呼吸间带着伤口呼呼窜冷气，如同一个破旧的风箱。青年断断续续地喘了两次气，等到痛感不再那么强烈的时候，先是感叹了一下自己生命力过于顽强，再慢悠悠地把胶布贴回自己的伤口。

 

“我饿了。”他不紧不慢地吐出一句话。

 

李汭燦闻言愣了一下，重新打量了一下半倚在床头的爱萝莉。自己还特地吩咐了不要打脸打头……难道这是发烧烧坏了？

 

赵志铭看着李汭燦在眼前晃来晃去，眼底带着狐疑的神色，就是不说一句话也有点不耐烦。他伸出手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴翻了个白眼，用他平时那副贱兮兮的嗓音调侃他：“脑子没坏。怎么，你耳朵坏了？”

 

他的话不经大脑又肆无忌惮，他知道李汭燦被哪句话惹到自己都会小命难保，反正他现在也没什么可失去的了，不如临死前皮一皮，逗得阎王爷心情好说不定还能给他下辈子投一个好胎。

 

少年似乎也意识到了他的反常，黑色的眸子静静地注视他了一会儿，直到把赵志铭盯得浑身不舒服才作罢。少年背过身去开门说了句什么，赵志铭这才发现对方换了一套看上去很舒适的家居服，穿着和他年龄相仿男孩子们会穿的T恤和运动裤，全然无法把他和昨天那个冷血修罗联系在一起。

 

李汭燦吩咐完就走回来坐着，视线倒是毫不掩饰地打量着爱萝莉的上半身，锁骨深陷腰腹纤瘦，即使绕着层层白纱也无法掩盖这具身体对于他的吸引力，后者倒也坦坦荡荡地让他看，靠在床头闭目养神。管家端进来一碗白粥，里面浮着几丝鸡肉，看起来清汤寡水也不会令人有食欲。赵志铭稍微动一下右胳膊就剧痛难忍，李汭燦倒是自顾自接了碗坐到他身前，舀了一勺粥递到青年唇边，爱萝莉耷拉着眼皮瞥了他一眼，吹也没吹就咽了下去，滚烫的白粥顺着食管落进长时间滴水未进的胃里，升腾起一股灼烧的疼痛感。

 

可他似乎一点儿都察觉不到，机械性地吞咽着李汭燦送到他嘴边的粥，直到那碗粥见了底。李汭燦放下勺子和碗，白净的指尖轻轻揩去青年唇瓣上残留的汤水，挑了挑眉毛，露出个甜蜜的微笑。“你看起来食欲还不错。”

 

李汭燦的指尖放在爱萝莉唇边，也没想到青年默不作声半晌突然一口咬了上去，洁白贝齿恶狠狠地在白嫩的皮肤上下一个印子。小少爷细皮嫩肉的，被咬得一声惊呼，但还没等他做出什么举动的时候爱萝莉就松口，将后背靠回柔软的枕垫。

 

青年微微抬起头来看着他，过长的刘海松松散散搭在眼眉之上，一截粉色的舌尖从薄薄双唇之间探出来，不经意却又像是故意挑衅，好像牙尖嘴利的流浪猫。

 

李汭燦一边揉着手指，另一边却用指尖悄悄卷上了赵志铭有点长的刘海，慢慢地又像抚摸小动物那样摸到后颈。掌心下这具躯体在他的体温靠过来时还是像最初那样在一瞬间僵硬起来，却颤抖着不甘示弱地强迫自己放松，这种毫无意义的不服软真是可悲……李汭燦在内心感叹。

不可否认地让他心生愉悦。

 

“那天我没说真话。”爱萝莉冷不丁的开口，像是在转移注意力，他望向居高临下的李汭燦，困难地皱了皱眉毛，“我知道向人杰没有来，而且，就算你把田野杀了，我也不会死。”

 

李汭燦似乎接受到了一个他意料之外的回答，难得引起他的兴趣，挑了挑眉便坐在床边，和对方保持实现平衡，总算没了什么距离感，反倒夕阳余晖洒在他们的身上，显现出一种温和的保护色。

 

“为什么？”

 

“我还没活够，不想那么快死。因为我这条命，要留着用来杀你。”

 

赵志铭抬起头，眼睛亮得可怕。

 

少年平静地盯着赵志铭嘴角的笑意，然后弯起眼眉温温软软地笑起来，像极了某种美丽狡猾的动物。

 

他凑过去吻在那个笑容上。

 

好。

 

……

 

金赫奎就像田野预料的那样答应了他，甚至一句多余的废话都没有。挂了电话之后还没等田野自己调整好心态，手机上就收到了来自男人的一条短信，只有一串地址，还很贴心地选在了离他落脚处很近的地方。

 

那是家很奇怪的店，又爆炸又硬核的蒸汽朋克的夜店装修风走进去却发现小黑板上都是些无害的少女心甜品软饮料，男孩眼镜落在李汭燦那里，只得站在吧台前面眯着眼费力地辨识那些字，最后有气无力地说了句：“随便给我调杯酒吧。”

 

调酒师是个金发白肤的男人，有着猫一样的吊梢眼。他打量了一下田野，弯腰打开身后的冰柜取出一杯桃桃乌龙，顺便送给他一个热烈的笑容。

 

“Deft叫我只给你做这个。”

 

哇靠。田野差点没被自己口水呛死。

 

最后他也只能捧着那杯冰冰凉的桃桃乌龙找了个最偏僻的角落坐下，含着吸管吸了一口饮料。桃桃乌龙比其他地方的甜度低一些，田野嚼着果肉又吸了几口。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

身后传来一个温柔糯软的声音，田野不可置否地点点头，也没回头看他一眼。对方并不恼，将身边放下咖啡的服务生请走之后拉开椅子在他对面坐下，看着男孩埋头旁若无人地喝饮料，笑眯眯地。

 

田野才发现自己冒冒失失地把金赫奎请来之后便不知道如何开口，只好用大口喝饮料来掩饰尴尬。可就算是一点酒精度数都没有的果汁也经不起他这么喝，肚子那里不舒服地涨起来。

 

“就算是泰相调的也不是让你这么喝的。”

 

金赫奎突然伸过来的手掌让田野吓了一跳，嘴唇毫无防备地擦过男人的掌心。对方手掌的纹理很细腻，五指修长白皙，关节处泛着粼粼粉色，特别是对于很早就清楚自己性取向的田野，去抗拒这样一双手简直是无稽之谈。

 

男孩有点尴尬地向后偏了偏头——金赫奎对他有些喜欢，这他甚至在发现爱萝莉喜欢自己之前就察觉了。但他可以来者不拒地接受来自赵志铭所有对他的好，却无法接受来自金赫奎的，大抵是因为前者永远是衣服没心没肺的模样，快活得从他身上找不到一点消极份子，就算是那些言语动作里面满满的情感几乎满溢田野也能当作兄弟情谊乐呵呵地收下，可后者一如既往是那副温和又包容的模样，不喜不悲，令他无法点头也无法狠下心拒绝。

 

田野去低头看他的手。金赫奎正把玩着银色的咖啡勺，这么一双好看的手是用来做什么的呢？握枪还是握笔？

 

他这才发现原来他对金赫奎了解甚少，除了知道对方在商界混得风生水起之外剩下的一概不知。

 

他抿了抿嘴，把唇上残存的蜜桃气息卷入口中，他知道金赫奎的中文水平还不到能够听懂他长篇大论的地步，于是决定单刀直入：“交易，可以吗？”

 

“讲讲。”金赫奎还是那副人畜无害的微笑。

 

田野知道金赫奎在套他的话，却还是只能硬着头皮道：“关于赵志铭的。”

 

“嗯。”金赫奎点点头，软软地回应。“我知道。”

 

“现在是在请求喜欢你的人去救你喜欢的人吗？真的好坏啊，iko。”

 

男人将咖啡勺放回瓷白小杯里，掌心撑着下巴指尖轻轻敲击脸颊。这句话他是用韩语说的，尾音带着一些他独有勾人的慵懒，把这句责备的话说的也黏黏糊糊，仿佛只是在对心爱的恋人撒娇。

 

田野无地自容。因为金赫奎完全没有说错，他现在的所作所为赤裸裸就是影视剧里为了实现自己的目标而不择手段的女二，走投无路才会去找备胎。

 

但是他现在别无选择。

 

男孩沉默地站起来，推开的桃桃乌龙在桌面留下一串水痕，他拖着步子走到金赫奎面前，晃晃悠悠的，似乎一点犹豫都没有便跪在了男人面前，往日那个血气方刚一身傲骨的少年，仿佛已经被杀死在李汭燦家的大厅里。

 

金泰相擦着手里的杯子，不动声色往这里瞥了一眼，和旁边的服务生嘀咕了一句韩语，男孩这才意识到这个操着一口带有新疆口音的普通话的调酒师是个如假包换的韩国人。

 

他听到上方传来的一声叹息，很轻也很无奈。金赫奎站起身，手掌搭在他瘦削的肩膀上，听到他说：“你想用什么和我来交易呢，iko。”

 

被金赫奎扶起来的同时田野的手心里被塞进了一个东西，长方形的盒子，还带着刚从怀里掏出的温度。

 

田野打开它，里面静静地躺着一副崭新的黑框眼镜。

 

……

 

自从赵志铭那天盯着他说过那样的话后，对方好像确实准备去实施他那个决定似的，身体恢复异常的快，也开始好好吃饭了，倒给李汭燦弄得有点儿愁。

 

爱萝莉倒是没像他想象的那样一蹶不振，反倒第二天这家伙就恢复本性，下到保洁阿姨上到李汭燦本人都被他调戏了个遍，之后仗着谁也不敢动他就笑的见牙不见眼。李汭燦倒是顶喜欢他这副活蹦乱跳的样子，但不代表他能忍受赵志铭在他眼皮子底下活蹦乱跳却还不让他碰——这几天他一打开门青年就往角落一缩，撩开衣服把纱布给他看，看得小少爷只能气鼓鼓背着手走人。

 

这次他刚把卧室门打开，赵志铭少见地没有满屋子得瑟，老老实实地缩在被子里发呆，被门的响声惊动了一下，像只猫一样瞪大眼睛警惕地看过来。

 

小猫礼貌地说：“滚出去。”

 

李汭燦差点气吐血。这是谁家你个手下败将还有理了？

 

他是真的有点不开心，阴沉着脸把门摔上就往床的方向走，赵志铭背上的寒毛都被吓得炸了起来，下意识往后缩了一下，意识到这动作里的示弱意味后，青年再度不甘示弱地……准备解开扣子展示伤口。男人啊有进有退才是真盒盒。

 

李汭燦连看都没看，直接大步流星地走过来按着他肩膀把他压在床上，强硬地捂住他的嘴，这让对方觉得自己像是个马上就要被强上了的女孩子，在他手底下开始奋力挣扎，发出含混不清的咒骂声。

 

少年拉下自己的衣服拉链。

 

赵志铭立马噤声。

 

但出乎意料的是李汭燦并没有继续往下动作，眼角下撇着面无表情，拍了拍他的侧脸，把身上的睡袍丢到赵志铭身上：“起来，换衣服，和我出门。”

 

这是他被软禁在李汭燦家里数十天来第一次听见出门这个词。赵志铭捏着在衣柜前面翻翻找找的李汭燦丢过来的一件衬衫，心里直犯嘀咕。

 

李汭燦自己换好了一套休闲服回头看见青年还在床上磨叽，很坦然地走过去扒了他衣服帮他换。室内空调打得很低，赵志铭打了个喷嚏，用还在腕处绑着纱布那只手可怜兮兮地拽着被子，眨巴眨巴眼睛试图从少年那边讨得一丝好处：“能不能给我换一件衣服，衬衫……我穿着不习惯。”

 

李汭燦和他相处半个月下来已经把爱萝莉那套装乖讨巧的本事摸了个透，自然也训练出一套应对他的方法，他捏着人后颈那点薄薄的肉，笑眯眯地低下头，鼻息喷洒在赵志铭尖细的下巴上，“穿不穿？”

 

“穿！我穿行了吧老哥！”

 

赵志铭的的伤还没好全，哆哆嗦嗦套着衣服，疼得直吸冷气，李汭燦在旁边抱着手无动于衷。衬衫是轻薄名贵的料子，三伏天穿起来也不嫌热，领口带着一点冰蚕丝的凉气，爱萝莉有些不舒服地扯了扯领子，觉着李汭燦的目光要燃起火来。

 

可等他狐疑地去看对方的时候发现李汭燦面色如常，还顺手把床头的手铐拿过来给他铐上。赵志铭本想反抗，却意识到自己仍然处于被敌家囚禁的状态，还是不要轻举妄动为妙；二来也他也想趁这个机会看一看李家到外面的路线，如果能到外面的街道上就更好了，于是装出一副从善如流的样子把手腕乖乖递过去。

 

……

 

和金赫奎并肩离开那家不知道是咖啡店还是酒吧的店铺时，金泰相抱着个小盒子颠颠地跑出来，又高又瘦像条青翠的竹子。他递给田野，顶着金赫奎意味不明的视线又扬着大大的笑容退了回去。

 

田野在金赫奎的副驾驶上打开盒子，里面是一块精致的小蛋糕，上面缀着一颗娇艳欲滴的草莓。田野嗜甜，按理说这样一块蛋糕必然令他食指大动，可他现在实在没有心思，怏怏地把盒子扣好抱在怀里，在男人的副驾驶座上如坐针毡。倒是坐在驾驶座上那位闻着味儿按捺不住，勺子捞过一口送进嘴里，田野这才发现金赫奎那副清冷的外表下也是腻腻乎乎地爱吃甜食，小孩子口味。

 

金赫奎不顾他的抗拒，说什么也要送他回暂时落脚的小宾馆，那家宾馆连基本汽车旅馆的设施都攀不上，田野不愿他见到自己这么落魄的样子，可最终也拗不过他，成熟稳重的男人也总有那么几个时候幼稚又有一点点固执的。

 

驶过狭窄巷子的巷口时有几个凹陷的小水坑横在路上，车子颠簸时金赫奎放在搭架上的手机滑下来掉到座位底下，他啧了一声踩了刹车准备弯腰捡。

 

田野一看手机刚好滑落到自己这边，于是抢先一步比他弯下腰。细白手指在黑暗里摸索到长方形的黑色方块，握在手里刚抬起头，却被男人纤长的手指托住了下巴。

 

金赫奎口腔里还带着方才一丝草莓蛋糕的甜香，舌尖轻轻擦过男孩敏感的上颚和贝齿，又痒又麻。田野被他弄的耳尖爆红，抵在他肩膀上的手条件反射性想要施力，却意外地在皱起眉毛的同时捕捉到金赫奎脸上的神情。

 

赵志铭低下头去吻李汭燦的时候他是在现场的。和后者那时候眼底的愉悦和冰冷的戏谑挑衅来比较，金赫奎显然要笨拙许多，睫毛密密匝匝地并在一起微微颤抖，冰凉柔软的嘴唇贴上他的，仿佛为了这个亲吻准备了很久那般的虔诚。

 

田野闭上眼，想起他们交易的内容，抵在金赫奎肩膀的手卸了力气。

 

……

 

“走吧。”赵志铭摇上玻璃窗。

 

“现在？”李汭燦挑起眉毛，手指轻盈地点着方向盘。他们停在巷子里一个隐蔽的角落，金赫奎的车窗一向不爱贴膜，于是有人就清清楚楚透过透明的窗玻璃窥视到了全程。

 

“嗯。”赵志铭出乎意料之外的平静，听不出请求也听不出怒火。

 

少年很听话地踩下油门，熟练地从巷子后面倒车回到主道路。他在看后视镜的时候分了一点目光给坐在副驾驶的赵志铭，后者托着下巴若有所思地望着窗外。

 

他在李汭燦的家里活得自由自在混的像模像样，外面田野已经和另外一个男人情投意合，仿佛短短十几天就能够把曾经形影不离的两个人分隔在彼此不同的世界。

 

那他们之前近十年的感情又被定义成什么呢？

 

赵志铭捂着胸口，突然有点想笑，眼泪噼里啪啦地砸下来，奇怪。

 

-TBC-


End file.
